


That Fucking Machine

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Steve enjoys the benefits, Sub Steve Rogers, some feelings slipped in there at the end, tony is a crazy genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve shouldn't be so surprised that he'd come up with this. Seriously, he was Tony fucking Stark and it'd be a cold day in hell when he'd let someone best him at building a machine. ANY type of machine.





	That Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 18: Fucking Machine
> 
> This prompt is practically perfect for Tony. I had a lot of fun imagining what Tony could come up with. Hope you enjoy it too!

„Wow.“

„I know, right?“ Tony shouted excitedly, throwing his arms out like he was at a Stark Expo presenting a new car or something. “Thirty settings, some of them motion tracked by yours truly so you know it's legit. I just know you'll love this one Steve, look at the –“

“I mean, wow.” Steve repeated in a dead voice, blinking rapidly. “Just – wow, Tony.”

Tony paused in his chatter, brow furrowing. “I know it's a little different, but – You don't like it?”

“I –“ Steve made a frustrated sound, sweeping his arm over the wide array of machines, one more complicated looking than the next. “How – I mean, how much time did – Jesus...” He huffed, running a hand through his hair. “This is ridiculous, Tony!”

Tony's hands sunk down to his sides as he frowned. “It's a thing,” he grumbled, his face a careful mask. “I just didn't – I mean, you agreed to this when we talked about it and – I mean, come on, there's no way the stuff in shops is better than what I can make, but if you'd rather –”

“That's not –“ Steve groaned, running a hand over his face. “It's – _seven_ machines, Tony. Why the hell would we need _seven_ machines just to –“ He choked on the words, face turning red. “This... this is not what I expected, is all.”

Tony sighed heavily, kicking some tool on the ground as he looked around the workshop. “Okay. Well, no problem, I can just get rid of them, no harm done. JARVIS, can you arrange the –“

“Wait,” Steve sighed, stepping forward to put his hands on Tony's shoulders to make him look up at him. Tony's expression was probably supposed to be unreadable, but Steve had peeled back enough of Tony's layers to recognize the disappointment, the embarrassment, and his heart clenched at how insecure Tony looked in that moment. He squeezed Tony's shoulders as he gave him a fond but exasperated look. “Stop. It's not that I don't appreciate it, Tony. But you have to admit that this is... overkill.” Steve winced as he looked at a particularly exotic looking contraption. He wasn't even sure what was supposed to go in there. “If you want we can try some of them, but – I mean, do we really need to make sex so... impersonal? I don't know.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully, slightly appeased. “It's not impersonal. Well, okay,” he conceded at Steve's look. “It is a bit. But I made sure we could use all of these together, you know, get both of us involved. And, well,” He gestured at the machines with a self-deprecating chuckle. “I guess I did go a little overboard. But I only made so many because... positions and stuff,” he said, a little sheepishly. “I wanted to find something you'd really enjoy. They're mostly prototypes anyway. I mean, I tested them, obviously, but they're not finished designs.”

Steve let out a long breath, stepping closer to look at one of the machines that wasn't quite so intimidating at first glance. “Okay, I'll bite. What does this one do?”

Tony's eyes lit up and he immediately launched into an explanation. “It's a vibrating one, front and back, lots of different attachments. You just straddle it like this –“ He demonstrated and even though he was fully clothed Steve couldn't fight a blush at his position. “Then strap in here and here. It tilts 190 degrees and has a rodeo setting.” Steve gave him an unamused look and Tony grinned. “What? No wild west kink? Fine.”

Tony hopped off the machine, waving Steve over to another one. “You'll like this one, Cap. It's pretty simple.”

Steve felt his face turn furiously red at the sight of what looked like a dildo on a stick in front of a chair. “Um...”

“You can probably imagine what that does,” Tony said cheekily, settling down into the attached seat, arms propped up on extravagant armrests. Something about the picture, Tony sitting like a king on his throne with a dildo pointed between his spread legs sent a hot bolt of lust to Steve's gut. He cleared his throat, looking away to regain his composure.

“Uh, yeah. I can imagine.”

“Can you?” Tony husked, leaning back to rest his head against the chair, eyes dark as he looked at Steve. “Want to know what I imagined when I made this? You, getting fucked by the machine, programmed to fuck you just the way I do, and me in your lap, riding your cock until you scream.”

Steve was suddenly aware of just how interested his cock had gotten from watching Tony. His pants were a lot more constricting than earlier and he swallowed hard at the feeling.

“I could... get on board with that,” he croaked, throat suddenly dry. Tony smirked.

“I know you could, soldier. But not today.”

He moved off the machine, marching across the workshop with purpose now that he had definite proof that Steve was interested. He stopped next to a machine that upon first glance made Steve raise his eyebrows in confusion.

“I don't...”

“This one is a little special,” Tony began, finger drumming over the metal construct that was twisted into a weird sort of loop, screws on either end. “It has hydraulics in it that mimic the pressure input here” He touched one of the ends. “And relay it to here.” Pointing at the other one. “There's lots of different uses for that of course, but I built it for a very specific one.”

“And what's that?” Steve asked, not really following yet. Tony looked at him with a grin that made his hair stand on end.

“Want to try it out? I'll show you.”

Steve looked from Tony to the machine and back again. Then he took a very deep breath.

“Alright.”

Tony pumped a fist in the air with a whoop of triumph, immediately herding Steve off to one side. “Okay, I'll have to get some supplies, you just wait right here.” And he was off.

Steve was left standing by the machine, feeling a little intimidated and very awkward. When Tony returned his arms were full of – Steve blushed at the sight – dildos of varying lengths and some sort of weird tube thing. Tony dropped the dildos in a heap on a nearby table, grabbing the tube to screw it onto the end of the metal rod closest to Steve before he went on to attach different colored wires. Steve leaned in for a closer look.

“So how does it work?”

“This part,” Tony said, gesturing at the tube before he moved on to sort through the dildos, apparently looking for a specific one. “is gonna be for me and – aha!” He pulled out a flesh colored dildo that looked kinda like – no way.

“Is that a replica of your dick?” Steve asked, incredulous, and Tony gave him a smug look.

“Got it in one, soldier.”

Steve snorted and couldn't suppress a slightly unhinged laugh as he shook his head. “You're really something else, Tony.”

“Anyway,” Tony continued as he screwed the dildo onto the other end of the machine, plugging some wires into the bottom of it. “Here's how it works. You'll be here, on your knees.” He shoved Steve into place, positioning him right in front of the dildo so he was kneeling on the two designated metal pieces, padded with soft foam. His knees were spread far enough for someone to still fit in between. Looking up Steve could see metal bars directly above him, crossing over each other with two delicate cuffs dangling from the x-frame. Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony.

“Yeah, that's there as an option,” Tony said offhandedly, but Steve noticed him fiddling with his hands as if he was nervous. “We don't have to do that if you –“

“I think,” Steve spoke loudly over him, smiling when he had Tony's attention. “If we're doing this we might as well go all the way.”

He smirked when Tony visibly gulped before he shot Steve a lascivious look of his own. “Well, if we're doing this we're going to need to be decidedly less clothed, Captain.”

Steve stood to take off his pants, watching Tony do the same before they both rid themselves of their shirts, leaving them in their underwear. Well, Steve was in his underwear. Tony had apparently foregone his entirely.

“Like what you see?” Tony teased, posing cheesily with his hands behind his head, putting himself on display. Steve rolled his eyes as he shoved down his briefs, stepping out of them before folding them neatly along with his other clothes.

“Okay,” Tony said, hungrily trailing his eyes over Steve's body before he nodded his head towards the machine. “Hop on. I'll strap you in.”

Steve obediently took his place on the stirrups, raising his arms above his head to grab the iron bars there. Tony buckled his legs in first, holding him in position before he fastened the flimsy cuffs around Steve's wrists. Steve tugged on them tentatively to test their give and couldn't quite hide his surprise at how strongly they held.

“Like them?” Tony asked as if he already knew the answer. “Reinforced titanium weave. You'd have to try real hard to break out of those, soldier.”

Steve's eyes were dark as he looked at Tony, his position making him feel vulnerable and powerful all at once when Tony couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. He felt utterly put on display and to his surprise it wasn't a bad feeling at all.

“So how do you fit into this?” Steve asked when the silence stretched on a moment too long. Tony shook himself out of his staring, moving behind Steve to fiddle with the machine.

“Well,” he drawled, his tone making anticipation tingle in Steve's spine. “This dildo isn't just an awesome copy of my dick. It's a very sensitive piece of technology that relays information to this tube over here.” He gestured towards the other end of the machine. “When this slips inside you it'll measure your body heat, the pressure you put on it, all that good stuff, and this handy synthetic tube of flesh will imitate all of it.”

Steve blushed furiously when he started to piece things together. “So you'll – what? Fuck the tube and it'll feel like you're fucking me?”

“Not just that,” Tony chuckled, slightly breathless as he brought his arms up around Steve's torso, speaking right into his ear. “The relay goes both ways. This handy little synthetic dick is going to copy everything I do. It'll feel like the real deal. Tony Stark's dick, live and in color.”

Huh. Steve gasped when Tony's warm breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine, but he couldn't help but voice his skepticism. “Not to rain on your parade, but what's the point then, Tony? You could just fuck me and it'd be exactly the same. Hell, it'd be _better_.”

“Ah, but that's the thing,” Tony said and Steve could hear the grin in his voice. “Like this I won't have to be behind you to do it. And that leaves me free to... attend to your front.”

It took a moment for it to click, but another look at the angle of the tube and Steve's breath caught in his throat.

“You –“

“Yeah,” Tony breathed into his ear, making Steve shudder. “So let's get you ready, hm?”

Steve jumped a little at the feeling of slick fingers on his ass – he hadn't even noticed Tony get the lube – but quickly melted into it, dropping his head forward so he could arch his back more comfortably for easier access.

“Fuck, you're beautiful,” Tony said quietly and Steve chuckled, trailing off into a weak gasp as Tony slid two fingers inside him, probing where Steve was still a little loose from the night before. “So good,” Tony hummed, resting his forehead on Steve's neck as he slowly fingered him open, taking care not to be too rough or too fast. “Can't wait to feel that around my cock. Or, well. Not exactly.”

He cheekily slapped Steve on the ass before he slid back in with three fingers and Steve took a deep breath as he relaxed around the intrusion. It didn't take much longer before he was thrusting back onto Tony's fingers, eager to take this further.

“Come on, Tony,” he panted, squirming against the machine. “I'm ready.”

“Alright,” Tony said, slipping out of Steve and away, leaving him hanging in his bonds. Steve craned his neck to see what was going on behind him, but before he could there was a firm pressure on his hole and he moaned loudly as Tony's cock – no, it had to be the dildo, fuck it felt so _real_ – slid into him.

“Good?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, taking a shaky breath. He looked up when Tony stepped around him, utterly unashamed in his nakedness and his cock standing proud right there in front of Steve even though he could still feel it inside him –

“That's so weird,” he gasped, twisting his wrists in the handcuffs as he shifted slightly, hissing when the fake cock moved with him. “What the hell is it made of?”

“Synthetic skin,” Tony said with a hint of pride. “Doctor Cho entrusted me with her formula. I might've tweaked it a bit.”

“Weird,” Steve repeated, squirming just to feel it shifting inside him. “It feels so real.”

“Yeah, well, just wait until we switch,” Tony said teasingly, sitting down on the foam bench that was attached to the underside of the machine, his back facing Steve as he fastened belts and all sorts of clasps around his legs. “The tube feels amazing. Just like a tight ass. You'd have to let me make a cast of your dick though,” he added, looking over his shoulder to give Steve a saucy wink. “I want the full experience.”

Steve rolled his eyes, about to retort when Tony suddenly lay back on the bench, putting his face almost level with Steve's dick. Steve swallowed heavily.

“Wow, that's, um...”

Tony laughed breathlessly, hands gripping onto a control panel off to the side. “Alright, let me just get this...” He mumbled some sort of techno mumbo-jumbo as he fiddled with some levers and suddenly the machine was shifting, tilting the bench Tony was lying on until he was more or less upside down, his throat parallel to Steve's cock. Steve didn't know whether to laugh or be turned on. He decided on both.

“How is this my life?” he wondered out loud just before Tony pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, making him jerk in his bonds. “Jesus, Tony.”

“Just a second,” Tony said, grabbing onto the tube and pulling the apparently quite flexible metal towards him to position it right over his cock. “You ready?”

“As I'll ever be,” Steve answered and Tony quickly pulled the tube down until it engulfed him completely. For a second nothing changed, but then Steve's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of mechanics whirring to life, something shifting in the machine and – oh.

It wasn't moving, not yet anyway, but Steve swore the dildo inside him just – _came to life_ , shifting against his insides all on its own as Tony moved ever so slightly on the bench. Steve almost choked on his breath when he saw Tony pull the tube off his dick and the dildo retracted from his own body in tandem.

“Nice,” Tony breathed, grinning his mad scientist grin as he repeated the motion, drawing a strangled breath from Steve at both the feeling and the sight.

“Tony –“ he moaned brokenly just before Tony slammed the tube back onto his cock and the dildo thrust forward with matching speed, making him whine.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped from underneath him and Steve looked down right into Tony's blown eyes that were still inches from his cock, _Jesus_ – “Feels like you're squeezing me, Steve, fuck that's so good –“

“You're –“ He broke himself off with a groan as Tony set a fast pace, realizing they both probably wouldn't last long. “Fuck, it feels –“

“Good?” Tony asked breathlessly and Steve could only moan weakly in response, moving to fuck back onto the dildo. Tony's breathing hitched when Steve squeezed down on it, probably feeling the echo of it on his own dick. Steve's head spun with how dizzyingly hot that was.

“Let's make it even better, hm?” he heard Tony purr just before his entire body jerked when wet heat suddenly surrounded his cock, drawing him in with a gentle suction that –

“Fuck!” he gritted out, looking down to watch with wide eyes as Tony took him down, almost all the way, and Steve could see the way his throat bulged when he breached it, see Tony struggle to swallow around him –

He jerked forward on instinct when Tony suddenly thrust up into the tube, getting the dildo to hit him right in the prostate and Steve swore he whited out for a second.

“God,” Steve swore as the sensations rushed over him, overwhelming in their intensity as he felt Tony inside him, around him, under him – He thrust into Tony's mouth, unable to stop himself and whimpered gratefully when Tony just took it, humming encouragingly around him. Every thrust of the dildo inside him spurred him on to ride the rhythm, a constant back and forth between two points of pure pleasure that threatened to pull him apart from the inside.

“Tony,” he moaned helplessly, opening his eyes – when had he closed them? – to watch as Tony swallowed him down time and time again, his tongue drawing tantalizing patterns across his dick and Steve –

Fuck, Steve was so close already, he felt like a strong breeze would be enough to make him come – but Tony was way ahead of him, reaching up with one of his hands to grip Steve's thigh with such strength that Steve would have bruised if not for the serum and fuck he knew how much Steve liked that –

“Tony –“ he gasped desperately as his cock swelled even more with his impending orgasm. Steve struggled to get enough air into his lungs, choking on every other breath as Tony started pounding into him with no mercy, hitting his prostate on every other stroke –

And Steve was fucking gone, hurtling over the edge so fast that he couldn't tell up from down for a second, thrusting forward into Tony's mouth as he emptied himself in drawn out waves of pleasure that felt like they lasted forever.

And then Tony was there, sitting up and frantically unbuckling himself from the machine so he could turn towards Steve, grabbing onto him with one hand while he jerked himself furiously with the other.

“Fuck, do you even know –“ he gasped and then bit his lip as he came in long spurts across Steve's abs and thighs while Steve just hung there limply, still trying to find his way back to earth after his orgasm.

“Know what?” he slurred dazedly when Tony slumped into him, resting his forehead against Steve's shoulder. “What were you gonna say?” Tony laughed lightly.

“Just... fuck.” He took several deep breaths before he continued in a slightly unsteady voice. “You know I love you, right?”

Steve stilled, completely stumped by the casual way Tony just dropped those three words he usually avoided like the plague. He must've been silent for too long because Tony leaned back to look at him, something like panic in his eyes, and Steve just breathed out.

“God, I love you so much.”

The almost childlike wonder that spread over Tony's face felt even better than the dizzying relief that followed finally having said those words that had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks, months if he was being totally honest. He leaned down to nuzzle Tony's cheek, wishing his hands were free so he could touch Tony... Well, actually.

It did take a bit of muscle, but Steve felt a satisfying burn as the handcuffs tore off the machine, freeing his arms so he could wrap them around Tony in a soft, slightly sweaty hug.

“Hey, I made those for you,” Tony complained, but sighed contently when Steve brushed a soft kiss into his hair.

“Shut up and enjoy the moment, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes before he closed them, leaning into Steve. Who he loved. Steve who loved him. What a concept. “Okay.”


End file.
